In Need of You
by amk8930
Summary: A high school romance of Akiza and Yusei. Some Jack and Carly too. It's the senior year in high school and Akiza and Yusei are lonely. Akiza's only friend is Carly, who she doesn't see often. Yusei has his normal friends, but is looking for a girlfriend.
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to start a new story. It's when the characters are in their senior year in high school. We start towards the beginning of the school year.**

Akiza was just getting her books out of her locker, when Carly comes up to her.

"So, Akiza? Are you ready for senior year?" Akiza groans.

"What's wrong? Isn't Senior year supposed to be the best year ever?"

They start walking down the hall.

"Carly, I get the feeling that it's going to be like the last 12 years of school for me."

"What do you mean?"

"Simple, I'll be spending my nights at home and fall into the same routine. Wake up, eat, go to school, get home, relax, eat, do homework, and sleep again. It's nothing that exciting."

"Well, maybe you should go to some sports games with me. It'll be fun."

Akiza rolled her eyes. It's not that she didn't like sports; it's just dealing with seeing other students there with their friends. They look so happy and are having fun and you're just sitting there. No group conversations, just watching the game.

Akiza broke out of her trance and suddenly saw the ground in front of her. She fell down and her books fell all over. Nobody seemed to notice.

"Here, let me help you," someone asked.

"No it's alright, I can get it myself."

She picks up all of the books she can see and notices one missing.

"Here," a male voice says. He gives her the book.

She grabs the book and looks up. "Who are you," she asks.

"I'm Yusei. I had to come here, because I lived in the Satellite for years. They're just having me come for one year, even though I'm already 18."

"Oh, well, I'm Akiza and this is my last year too. I'm only 17, but I'll turn 18 soon."

"C'mon Yusei," a voice from a distance says.

"Well, nice meeting you, Akiza." He runs off.

Akiza's face is red. "Well, Akiza, did you like him?"

"Yusei," she whispers.

Carly just giggles. "Akiza," she asks.

"Oh Carly, I was just looking at the, um, floor."

"Oh Akiza, I can tell you liked him."

"Why what's not to like? He seemed like a nice guy. C'mon, we got to get to class."

They split up and head off to their classes.

When lunch hits, Akiza's stuck sitting at a table all by herself. "This is just like every year," she thought.

She looks around and admires all the happy kids. They smile and laugh. They point fingers at one another and giggle. She sighs, "Why am I so shy? I'm "friends" with Carly, but I don't see her very much. The only reason we know each other, is that our parents know each other. Besides, she moved farther away. I haven't visited her house for 3 years."

She picks up her tray and empties it. She puts it in the "cleaning area" and sits back down. "Man, I wish I had someone to talk to."

A few days later, she sees Carly talking with some friends. "Hey Akiza, did you hear about my encounter yesterday?"

"No, obviously," she thought. "What happened," she asked.

"Well, this guy, named Jack, has a locker near me. He bumped into me and I feel down. So, he helped me up, like a gentleman should. When I told him I was okay, his face was redder than the ketchup in the cafeteria. He then had trouble getting words out and just ran away," she screams, "It was the cutest thing ever." All of her friends laugh. They start talking about something else.

"Well, I got to go. See you later," Akiza says. No one was really paying attention to her.

"Man, Carly gets one encounter with this "Jack" guy and they instantly like each other. Why couldn't that Yusei guy give me a reaction like that?"

While Akiza was thinking, she walked past a group of four young men. They were in a circle talking. "Hey Yusei, isn't that the girl you helped out yesterday," an orangey haired one asked.

"Yes, Crow, her name's Akiza."

"Wow, man, she's one of the better looking ones in this school," a light blue haired one, named Kailn, said.

"Yeah, but she's no better than the one I met yesterday," a very tall man, named Jack, said sharply.

"What was her name," Crow asked.

"I don't know. I didn't get to ask her. She was just too beautiful for me to look at."

"You guys stink! Yusei and Jack both have crushes and I'm stuck here without a single girl saying, "Hi," to me," Crow complains.

"Okay, shorty," Kalin said, "Let's get to class."

Crow growls, "You're going to pay for that!"

He runs after him.

Later…

"I can't believe that I have to ride the bus home. Of course, when Duel Runners aren't allowed on school grounds and I don't have enough money for a car, what do you do? It's too far to walk home."

Yusei watches as the bus stops at a stop sign. He sees many kids riding with their friends and thinks, "They look so happy. The last time I was as happy as them was… when I saw that girl. That girl named Akiza. She's so pretty and her eyes look so innocent. I got to find a way to speak with her again. What do I ask her about? I'm not good with talking about girl's stuff. I don't know anything about clothes or fashion. I guess I'll have to find out what she likes."

Yusei thinks back for a moment. "Wait, who was that girl? The one with glasses? Maybe she knows something about her! I have to find out who that girl is!"

Yusei knows what he has to do.

Akiza was riding home on a separate bus and tries to take a nap. Her legs rest against the seat in front of her. "Man riding the bus isn't fun, especially when you're the oldest on it. Plus, you have no one to really talk to." She thinks back to the confrontation with Yusei. "That Yusei guy was so cute. His black hair, with those yellow streaks. It doesn't seem like a great combination, but somehow it looks great on him. I really want to know more about him. Who was the person who was calling out to him? His hair was spiky and orange. Huh, kind of like carrot sticks. I should find out who this "carrot sticks" guy is.

"Now, I have a game plan," she thought.

**Please Rate and Review. I hope you enjoy this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2.**

Akiza and Yusei were having trouble trying to find the people they were searching for. Finally, one morning before school, Yusei found the black haired, glasses wearing girl named Carly.

"Hey," Yusei said, trying to get her attention. Carly was walking down the hallway, thinking of Jack, like always.

"Hey, you're that Yusei guy aren't you," Carly said.

"Yeah and you're Akiza's friend! What's your name?"

"My name's Carly, it's nice to meet you."

They shake hands.

"What did you call to me," she asked.

"Can you tell me more about Akiza? I'd like to find out more about her."

"Well, Akiza looks tough on the outside, but I think, deep down, she's a big softy. She loves roses. I never asked her why, but that's her favorite flower. She's a great cook, because she's had to look after herself for years. Her Dad's a senator and her mom helps him with his job. Akiza also seems very isolated from other people, because she's very shy."

Carly gives him Akiza's address and cell phone number.

Yusei writes it down on a notebook. "Were you the girl that Jack bumped into a while back? Jack's really tall and has blonde hair."

"Oh, you must mean that sweet, helpful, nice guy." She sighs.

"Well, he's not exactly all those points," Yusei though, "Maybe he's deep down, but on the outside, he's as tough as nails."

"Do you know where he's going after school today," she asks.

"I think he's heading to the park. He'll probably be sitting near his favorite spot. It's on the south end, next to the fountain."

"Oh, he'll probably be feeding the birds. What a sweetie! Thanks Yusei!" She runs off.

"You're welcome," he shouts. "Jack, a "sweetie." Man that's hilarious!"

The next day, Akiza finally caught up to Crow. "Hey! Orange Glow!"

"What did you say," Crow yelled. "Oh, wait; it's that Akiza girl," he thought.

"Hey Akiza! How's it going?"

"How do you know my name?"

"Well, I'm friends with Yusei! You know the one who helped you with your books." He winks at her.

She gives him a weird look. "Anyways, I want to ask you if you know anything about Yusei."

"Why? You are trying to impress him or something?"

She blushes, "Well, actually, yes."

"Okay. First thing to know is that Yusei's not a big and tough as he looks. He's very calm and caring. You, on the other hand, look like someone who'd try to take a swing at someone."

She gives him an angry look.

"Okay, okay, sorry. Anyways, he really likes Duel Runners and is very mechanical. He's a very trustworthy and caring friend. I know he helped me one time, when I broke my arm; he stayed with me for a week. He took care of me. He's also very serious and isn't much of a talker. However, if you bring him to a place, where he's comfortable, he can become very talkative."

"Comfortable place," she thought.

"He also is very shy, so he has a very hard shell. However, once you break it, you'll learn all about him." Crow also gives her Yusei's address and cell phone number.

"Okay thanks Crow," she walks away, "Or should I say, "carrot sticks."

"Carrot sticks," Crow thought, "Oh please don't let the guys hear about this."

The next day, after the final bell rang, Akiza passes Carly in the hall. "Hey Akiza, you'll never guess what happened!"

"What? Did that girl, Marcy, come up to you again?"

"No, Yusei did!"

"Yusei," Akiza thought. "What did he want?"

"He wanted to know more about you."

Akiza blushes and smiles gently. Suddenly, her smile goes away.

She puts her arms on Carly's shoulders and shakes her. "What did you say? Huh? Answer me!"

"I don't remember," Akiza stops shaking her, "Something, like; you are a good cook or are shy."

"Shy? Oh no! Now Yusei might not want to talk to me!"

"Don't worry Akiza! Besides, he seemed really happy when it was all over with. He also wants to know more about you! So, that might mean he likes you! Here's his cell phone number and address."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"I also didn't tell you the other good news as well," Carly screamed.

"Oh boy, now what?"

"Jack actually asked me out on a date. He said he wants to get to know me better." She giggles and spins in a circle.

"Isn't that great Akiza! Akiza? Akiza?"

She looks around and doesn't see Akiza.

"How come everything always goes smoothly for Carly? Why can't I catch a break?"

Akiza runs to her bus, gets in her seat, and uses her hair to cover her tears.

As Yusei's walking out another door, Crow runs up to him.

"Hey Yusei, you'll never guess what happened yesterday!"

"What, some girl finally noticed you?"

"Well, technically, yes!"

"Well, what happened?"

"She asked me questions about you!"

"Me? Who was it?"

"It was that Akiza girl!"

"It was," he pulls Crow in close, "What did you say? You didn't say anything dumb did you?"

"No way man! I just said that you're a good friend."

Yusei smiled.

"Then I told her you're shy."

Yusei's eyes grow big. "Oh no Crow! If she thinks I'm shy, it'll make it 10 times harder for her to talk to me!"

"Don't worry buddy. Here it's her address and cell phone number."

"Oh yeah, I didn't tell you something else!"

"What?"

"Sounds like Jack's going on a date with that girl he likes. Her name's Carly."

"Now c'mon! You're going to miss the bus!"

Yusei didn't hear him. He was already running and caught the bus just before it left.

"Why am I so shy? I don't have many friends, because I can't talk to anyone. The only reason why I'm friends with Crow, Jack, and Kalin, is that we grew up in the same house. I don't even talk to them that much! I can't open up and talk to a girl either! It's so embarrassing."

Yusei tries to hide his eyes with his bangs, so no one sees him cry.

**Sorry if the chapters aren't as fast as you like. I'm trying to balance two stories right now and need time to come up with ideas. Thanks for the comments/reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next Chapter. Note: I apologize for changing Yusei into a shy character. I wanted to make more story lines with it, but many people seem upset by it. I've decide that I'll change my story plans. If you liked that they were shy, my apologies.**

It was a few days after they got each others information. Yusei was sitting on couch, when Jack approached him.

"Yusei, have you called that Akiza girl yet?"

Yusei just looked into space, "No, I can't call her."

"Why not? It's been three days! Call her Yusei!"

"I don't know what to say to her."

"For goodness sake Yusei get a grip," he pulls his shirt, "You're never going to confront this girl? Look, I asked that Carly girl out and look at me! I had a great time with her! Now, it's time for you to take a chance and ask her. It doesn't have to be anything special, even walk with her after school. You don't have to date right away!"

Yusei sighed and said, "Okay Jack, I'll try and talk to her."

The next day, it was the end of the day and he had found where Akiza's locker was.

As Akiza was putting things into her locker, he approached her. She closed her locker door and looked up, "Yusei, what a nice surprise."

At first they both shuffled their feet for a moment, but Yusei remembered what Jack had said. He asked, "Can I walk you to your car or bus?"

"Sure Yusei, that'd be great. The buses are this way."

They walk down the hall and Yusei asked her some questions, "So, you enjoying the year so far?"

"Yes, many people here seem nice," she lied.

"What do you like to do in your spare time?"

"Well, I like to cook, help my parents, and have fun."

"What do you like to do for fun?"

"Well, gardening is fun, especially with my Mom. I also enjoy going to movies, dancing, and dueling of course."

"Really, well maybe we should duel sometime!"

"Okay Yusei, that'd be wonderful."

They get to the bus area and say goodbye to each other.

"I don't know what Jack did, but suddenly, I'm not so afraid to talk anymore," Yusei thought.

"Yusei seemed really outgoing. I hope I get to talk to him soon," Akiza thought.

They both rode the bus, with joy in their hearts and blushes on their faces.

A couple days later, Akiza met up with Carly again.

"So Akiza, have you and that Yusei talked to each other yet?"

"Yes and he seems very friendly. I hope to call him again. Maybe tonight will be good, because then, I can see if he wants to do something with me over the weekend."

"Well, Jack and I are going fishing this weekend. Jack said that he normally does this alone, but he decided to take me with him. Oh! He's so mysterious!"

"Well, you two have fun. See you later!"

That night, Akiza called Yusei. Yusei was busy fixing his Duel Runner, when the phone rang. "Hello, Akiza?"

"Hey Yusei, do you want to do something with me this weekend?"

"Sure, um, if it's not upsetting with you, could we see a movie? There's this one movie that I really have wanted to see for a while."

"Sure Yusei, that'd be great."

"It should be airing Friday at about 7:30, so we could go then. Should I come to your house at about 7?"

"Sure, see you then."

Akiza fell onto her bed and sighed, "My first real date," she thought.

Friday night came quickly and Akiza was nervous about what she should wear.

"Don't be worried Akiza, it's a movie. It'll be dark," he mother said.

"Yeah, but Yusei will still see me," she tries on a black strapped dress. "Does this look good?"

"It looks great honey. It's the best one you've tried on and you look beautiful."

She gives her mom a hug, "Thanks Mom!"

Yusei drove up to Akiza's house and walked to the door. He was wearing a nice blue button-up shirt and black pants. Akiza's father answered, "Hello, you must be Yusei. I'm Akiza's father and this is her mother." Her mom walks up to him.

"It's very nice to meet you both. Is Akiza ready?"

"Yes, here she comes now."

Akiza rushes up to Yusei. "Yusei, you look so handsome."

"Thanks, you look beautiful tonight."

"Bye Mom and Dad," she gives them each a hug, "We'll be back around 11, 11:30."

"Thanks you two have a good time."

They close the door and Akiza's father says, "That Yusei sure was nice."

"And he was so handsome," said her mother, "She sure got a cute one. Remember our first date?"

They both laugh.

When Akiza approaches the Duel Runner, she frowns. "Yusei, this won't get my dress dirty will it? I just had it cleaned!"

"Don't worry, I polished it and everything."

They put on their helmets and drive to the theater.

When they get to the theater and order the tickets Akiza asked, "What type of film is this?"

"Oh, it'll be a surprise."

The movie starts and about 20 minutes into it, it was clear this was a romantic film.

"I didn't know he was such a softie," Akiza thought.

About halfway through the movie, Akiza rests her arm on the armrest. Without looking, Yusei rest his arm on the same one. They both glance at each other. They can't see it, but their faces turn red.

"Why am I acting this way? It's only her hand. But, it feels so smooth and soft," Yusei thought. He tightens his grip, so he can feel it better.

"Yusei, your squeezing my hand awful tight," Akiza though, trying to keep from screaming.

When the movie ended and they headed out, Akiza asked, "Yusei, why did you pick that one? You seem more like a violent action film or horror film type of guy!"

"It's our first date. Do you think I'd want to send my date to a horror film and watch her scream for two hours?"

"No, but still you going and liking a romantic film is surprising. Now, what do we do?"

"Let's head over to the ice cream shop."

They head over and Akiza has a banana split and Yusei has a cone. As they eat, Akiza finally asks Yusei some questions. "Are you in a gang?"

Yusei nearly chokes on his ice cream. "What? No! If I'm in a fight with someone, I'm using my words or dueling. I'm not the punch and kick type. That's a last resort. Those guys grew up with me. We're all orphans."

"What do you like to do, besides dueling?"

"Well, being with my friends, I like to work on runners and such, and I like to help the Satellite kids."

"Yusei sure looks tough on the outside. But, Crow's right, once you get to know him, he's a big softie."

They finish and Yusei offers to throw the containers away. When Akiza gives him hers their hands touch again. "Wow," Akiza thought, "He has real nice hands even if they are a little bony." Their faces turn red again and Yusei finally takes it from her. When he comes back they smile at each other and head for the runner.

They get home and walk up to the door. They hold each others hands. "Thank you Yusei. I had so much fun. Can we do this again?"

"Of course, whenever you feel like it."

"Good night Yusei, thanks again.

Yusei smiles and waves goodbye.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's Chapter 4! I hope you enjoy it and apologize if you don't. **

As Akiza walked off the school bus, she noticed a little girl passing by. She had light green hair and had tears in her eyes. Akiza bends down and asks, "Little girl, is something wrong?"

"I'm not a little girl," she yells back. She starts to cry harder.

"I'm sorry," Akiza said, "I didn't mean to hurt you feelings."

"No, it's just that, I'm sorry I yelled at you. What's your name?"

"My name's Akiza."

"And mine's Luna. It's very nice to meet you."

"Do you want me to walk you home," Akiza asks.

"Sure that'd be great."

"So, where do you live," Akiza asks.

"I live in the Tops," Luna replies.

"The rich people apartments?"

"Yes, there's a pool and all sorts of things. Too bad my parents can't enjoy it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, they're gone all the time and haven't visited us for years. My brother and I live pretty much by ourselves. We had tutors and stuff, but we still feel lonely."

"Do you miss you parents a lot?"

"Well, yes and no. Yes, because they're our parents and we love them. No, because they basically abandoned us. I think it's because they don't like to have all the work of raising kids."

"Where's your brother?"

"Oh yeah, my brother's name is Leo and he's sick right now. I better check on him to make sure he isn't playing hooky or goofing off."

"What were you crying about Luna?"

"Some kids pick on me at school, because I'm a girl. Plus, I'm not exactly the toughest girl ever. I don't really have any girl role models in my life or girls that I can talk to."

Akiza feels so sorry for Luna. "I feel so bad for her. She seems so nice."

They arrive at the Tops. Akiza is stunned by how big the building is and how much security there is. They get to Luna's apartment and open the door. Akiza's shocked to see all the nice things they have. She's even a little jealous.

"Leo, I'm home. I brought a new friend with me."

"Great! Who is it," Leo calls from his room.

Luna grabs the thermometer from the bathroom and rushes into his room.

Akiza sticks her head into the door.

"Wow, is she in your grade," Leo asks before Luna puts the thermometer into his mouth.

"Just keep it there for about 20 seconds," Luna informs him.

Akiza then walks into the doorway.

"Phhpt," Leo spits out the thermometer, "Wow! She's tall for someone in your grade Luna!"

"She's not in my grade Leo, she got off the Jr. and Senior High School bus. Besides, you don't need to be afraid of her. Akiza's very nice." Akiza blushes.

"Hi Akiza, my name's Leo! Now, where did the thermometer fly off too?"

They find the thermometer and Luna takes his temperature again.

"100 degrees, you're getting better Leo, but stay in bed just a little longer. Okay?"

"Sure. Then, I get to watch TV some more!" He grabs the remote and flips through the channels.

"C'mon Akiza, lets let Leo get some rest."

They sit on the couch and Luna and Akiza talk some more.

"So what grade are you in Akiza?"

"Well, I'm actually a senior this year." Luna frowns.

"Then, I guess you don't want to hang out with me," Luna mumbles.

"That's not true Luna, you seem like a very nice girl and I want you and your brother to feel safe. Plus, you never have had anyone to take care of you. Tell you what, I have an idea. How about I visit Leo and you everyday after school and on weekends? That way, I can check up on you? Plus, I have a friend that Leo might enjoy being with."

"Really, who is it?"

"It's a friend named Yusei. He's really nice."

"Okay, that sounds great Akiza." She gives her a hug.

"What was that for?"

"I've never had a best friend before. So, Akiza, will you be my best friend?"

"Of course Luna I'd be honored."

They hug.

Akiza spots Yusei after school the next day. "Hey Yusei," she calls to him.

"Hey Akiza, what's up?"

"I need you to come with me. There are some people I want you to meet."

"Oh great," Yusei thought, "They might be all of Akiza's girl friends."

As Yusei rode the bus with Akiza, he noticed that no one talked to her. No one said, "Hi," or anything. He wondered if Akiza even had a friend, besides Carly.

When they got off at Akiza's stop they started walking towards the "rich people" part of town.

"Akiza, where are we going? I don't know if we belong here."

"Don't worry," Akiza reassures him.

They get to the Tops and Yusei admires what a big and fancy place it was. As he looks around Akiza tells Luna that she's here and they head up to their apartment. After Akiza rings the doorbell, Luna rushes in and hugs Akiza's legs.

"Thanks so much for coming Akiza. Leo's feeling so much…" she stops as she notices Yusei. Luna's face looks scared by Yusei's mark and height. Luna hides at Akiza's side.

"Don't worry Luna, this is my friend Yusei. He's very nice." Luna pulls on her skirt.

"But Akiza, he has a mark on his face. That makes him a bad guy."

"I'm not a bad guy, really," Yusei says in a calming voice. Yusei bends down to Luna's height, "So, your name's Luna. How are you doing?" He gives her a smile.

"I'm good. I need to go get my brother." She runs off and Akiza and Yusei enter the apartment. Yusei admires the expensive things they have and is jealous of them.

Luna comes in and pulls Leo's arm, "This is my brother Leo. Leo, you know Akiza and this is her boyfriend Yusei."

"Boyfriend," Akiza asks.

"Boyfriend," Yusei asks.

"Ha," Leo says, "So, have you two kissed yet?"

"Leo, be nice," Luna scolds him.

Leo then notices Yusei's mark. "What's with the mark? Did you hurt someone?"

"No, the officer that even arrested me is a good friend of mine. It wasn't a serious offense, just involving my duel runner."

"A duel runner," Leo's eyes get big, "Can I ride it?"

"Maybe in a few days," Yusei said, "I have to bring it over first."

Leo gets excited.

"Do you guys want to stay for dinner," Luna suggests.

"Sure, that sounds great," Akiza said.

They order pizza and dig in. While eating…

"Leo, do you normally eat this much," Yusei asked.

"You'll get a stomach ache," Akiza points out.

"Don't worry," Luna said, "He eats like this all the time."

"Plus, I've been sick, so I need to rebuild my strength!"

Once they were finished, they sat on the couch and talked some more.

"So Yusei, I promised Luna I'd come by after school and on weekends. Would you like to come with me? It's okay if you say no," Akiza said.

"Are you kidding? I'd love to come. I really enjoy being with you two," Yusei responded.

"I do too," Akiza said, "You two are so much fun to be around?"

"Yeah," Leo shouts.

"All right," Luna said.

Luna hugs Akiza and Leo hugs Yusei. They all share a group hug.

**I apologize if the end's not very good. I couldn't think of a good way to word it. Thanks for all the reviews!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's Chapter 5!**

Just over a month had passed since Yusei started visiting the twin's everyday. Crow, meanwhile, was becoming upset.

"He can almost never hang out with us! Especially after school! It must be that Akiza girl. Maybe they're always doing something with each other. Tomorrow, I'm going to follow him after school," Crow thought. He turned over and tried to get to sleep.

The next day, Crow thought he would try to see if he could find out what Yusei was doing, before following him. After second period, Crow approached him.

"Hey Yusei, can you tell me what your doing after school?"

"Just going out with Akiza. We talk and have fun." Yusei didn't want Crow finding out about the twins, because he was worried that Crow might want to take them in. He had enough orphans to look after.

"So, what do you two do? Do you make out?"

Yusei froze when Crow said the words "make out." It wasn't that Yusei didn't want to show those feeling towards her, it's just that he wasn't sure if she felt those feelings too. She was so beautiful that Yusei couldn't describe what was so attractive about her. He loved every part of her. The kind gentle side of her to the though side that won't back down in a fight. He loved how he felt at peace when he was with only her. It gave him a chance to connect with her. Although, he was afraid to tell her how felt, for fear of rejection.

"No, Crow, we've never done that. We both seem to take it slow, when it comes to dating."

"Whatever, it's your love life."

"Dang it," thought Crow, "How he spend every single day, after school with Akiza? Yusei use to always do his homework right when he got home from school. Why would he switch right now? Was Akiza that important to him? And how could they be going _this slow _in their relationship? Something's got to be up."

After school, Yusei put on his jacket and walked out of school and took the bus. Crow asked a Satellite friend to take him to where Yusei got off. When Crow go their, he hid behind some bushes and watched Yusei get off. Instead of walking home, Yusei walked in the opposite direction. Crow made sure to keep his distance. "Good thing I learned how to sneak around in the Satellite," he thought.

Crow then saw Yusei meet Akiza at her stop. They didn't hug or kiss. Heck, they didn't even hold hands. "Good grief Yusei! Learn how to at least turn up the hormones and hug her at least! Man, I've heard of "taking it slow", but this is ridiculous!"

He followed them toward the rich part of town. "Man, this Akiza girl must be loaded! Only the really rich people live here!"

He followed them and they went inside. "Hold it," one of the guards shouted, "Where are you going?"

"I'm with them," Crow grinned, "I had to tie my shoe and I couldn't catch up with them! Look at all the snow and ice that's around. I couldn't run! I might fall and break my knee!" Crow did have a point there was a fair amount of ice and snow, but it wasn't unbearable cold, yet.

"Okay fine, go inside," the guard ordered him.

Crow followed inside and saw them going up the stairs.

"Typical Yusei, always got to exercise," thought Crow.

He followed them all the way to the top floor. By then, Crow was out of breath.

"Yusei and Akiza must do this a lot," he thought, "Maybe, he wasn't lying."

He followed Akiza and Yusei until they got to a door and rang the bell. Luna came running out.

"You guys, I'm so glad you're here! Leo's having trouble with his homework again!"

"Don't worry Luna," Akiza reassured her, "We'll help him."

They went in and shut the door. Crow went over to the door and looked in. Inside, he saw all the nice things that the twins had: A big screen TV, a nice looking kitchen, and even their own pool. Crow was jealous. He watched as the four of them do their homework on a beautiful wooden kitchen table. They smiled and laughed. Leo then made a paper airplane that landed in Yusei's hair.

"Yusei," Luna said, "The lobby might have more lose-leaf paper for your binder. You can go down and get it."

When Crow heard this, he started to panic. He put his leg up on the hallway wall and tried to act real cool. Almost as if he knew that Yusei would be coming out. When Yusei opened the door, he whispered, "Crow, what are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing. Who are the kids that are in there with you?"

"They're twins that Akiza met one day. Their parents have, basically, abandoned them. They don't have any parents. I promised them that everyday, I'd come over to check on them."

"You did what," Crow shouted, "What about us? What about Jack and me? Kalin's off on his own, but we know he's busy. Why can't you spend time with us?"

"You two can take care of yourselves. Leo and Luna can't, because they've never had an adult to set the rules. They need the care more than you do. Besides, I've been with you guys when I get home."

"Yeah, for like 3 hours, and then we go to bed. Do you honestly think that you can spend ever single day with them?"

Yusei had never thought about it.

"What if there's a storm? Are you going to risk your life for them? Listen Yusei, remember, when we were trying to make the Satellite safer?"

"Yes, of course I remember."

"Well, my orphans are younger than those two. I left and they were still asleep and I came home and they were asleep. Basically, I didn't spend days with them. I think there was even one part that I didn't spend a week with them.

When that week ended, did they still love me?"

"Yes."

"When that week was over, were any of them gone, left, or had anything bad happen to them?"

"No."

Yusei looked down, ashamed of himself.

"I'm sorry Crow. I'm sorry for not spending as much time with you and Jack as I should. I'll try to make it up to you."

"It's okay Yusei," Crow walks downstairs with Yusei.

"Say, Yusei, I've noticed your grades have gone from B's to A's. Is that Akiza girl really smart?"

Yusei gives Crow a shove, "Crow, your embarrassing me."

"Just another thing that makes her almost perfect," Crow teased as he ran off.

"Almost perfect," Yusei asked.

Crow just ran off laughing with a big grin on his face.

When Yusei got back up, he set the paper down on the table.

"Leo, Luna, can I talk to you?" He sits on the couch and Leo, Luna, and Akiza sit with him.

"Sure Yusei, what is it," Luna asked.

"Did someone say something to you downstairs? Those guys always make fun of guests," Leo said, "Don't worry, I'll take care of them!"

"No, no, Leo, they didn't. It's about all the time spending with you."

"Oh, if it's about that, we've really enjoyed it. It's been fun," Luna said.

"Fun? It's been super awesome," Leo shouted.

"I've really enjoyed it too, Yusei," Akiza said.

The twins inched closer to him, Leo on his right and Luna on his left.

"Well, it's just that," he closed his eyes, "I'm afraid that I won't get spend as much time with you. I really enjoy the time I spend with you, but I don't think I can keep it up everyday." He stopped and waited for someone to say something.

After a few seconds, he slowly opened his eyes. To his surprise, Leo and Luna, didn't seem sad at all. They still had smiles on their faces. Even Akiza still did.

"That's what was bothering you," Leo asked, sounding annoyed.

"Leo," Luna scolded him, "Yusei, we've known for a long time that you can't be with us everyday. Even once a week is great. It's nice to have you here too Akiza. It's nice I have another girl to talk too."

Akiza smiled.

"Don't worry you two," Leo said, "You can always call us."

"We like the both of you just being here to give us company," Luna added.

They all shared a hug and smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's Chapter 6!**

**Note: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any beauty products.**

The holidays were almost over, except for one, New Years Eve. Akiza and Yusei had spent the holidays with their families, but this was going to be the first one that they spent together. Akiza's parents were going to host the party on New Years. We pick it up, a couple days before the party, at Jack's garage.

"So, what do you think you'll do for Akiza," Jack asked, "Are you going to buy her something, since you two didn't get a chance to be together for the other holidays?"

"I don't know, Akiza told me not to worry about it. She didn't want us spending money on something. The time together would be enough."

"That's garbage," Crow said, "The only reason girls say that is that they're hinting at something. She probably wants something expensive. Maybe even a ring."

"A ring? I can't afford that," Yusei whined.

"Don't worry," Crow said, "I'll help you look for something. Why don't we go to the mall later? Let's go around noon."

"Crow, why do you want to go to the mall? The only reason you go is if you're going to get something out of it."

"No, I don't want that," Crow said slyly, "Can't a guy help his buddy get something nice for his girlfriend. Besides, we could always stop for lunch. I hear there's a nice Asian restaurant there."

"Fine," Yusei sighed, "You can come and we'll go to lunch. Just don't be late."

Later, at the mall, Yusei and Crow walked around, trying to find the right store.

"Man, that Stir-fry smells good," Crow said, "Why don't we..."

"No, way," Yusei pulled his shoulder, "We aren't eating until we find a nice gift for Akiza."

"All right, all right, let's go into that clothing store," Crow said annoyingly.

They got in and tried to find something Akiza might like.

"Hey Yusei, why don't you get her this," Crow asked. He comes out with a light green bikini.

"Crow, I want to give her something that makes her look nice."

"This does make her look nice. Besides," Crow elbows him, "She would look pretty hot in something like this."

"Crow, I don't even know her size and I'm not asking her."

"Fine, let's look somewhere else."

They are passing the men's department to leave, when Crow pulls Yusei back into some suits.

"Hey, man, what are you doing?"

"Look!"

Crow points to Akiza in the cologne section, trying to smell different ones.

"What's she doing here," Yusei asked.

"Probably looking for a gift," Crow said.

"But she said that she didn't want anything. Time together is good enough. Why would she buy something for me, but not have me buy something for her?"

She finds one, sniffs it, smiles, and then buys it.

"That will be $10," the cashier said, "I hope your boyfriend enjoys it."

Yusei and Crow look at each other as she heads out of the store.

"Okay," Yusei said, "Our budget's $10 or so."

"Why would we want to do that," Crow asked.

"If I try to make it more than that, it'll make her look bad. I don't want to hurt her feelings. Besides, she doesn't think I'll buy her anything."

"Fine, fine, what's good that's about $10," Crow asked, "Is there some make-up that she would need?"

"I don't know! I don't look at her make up kit."

"Well, what do you really like about her?"

Yusei thought for a moment. There were many great things about Akiza. "Her eyes are nice," Yusei said.

"That's it then, we're going to find some eye care product."

**A/N: I actually had to look up some beauty products that would fit the bill.**

Yusei and Crow went into a beauty store. It was really awkward, because many women gave them strange looks. They found the eye care area.

"Look, just get her some eye cream," Crow whispered.

Yusei bought the crème and they smiled as they left.

"Okay Yusei, let's go eat," Crow said, "Don't forget, your paying."

They went to the food court and got something to eat.

A few days later, the party began. Yusei, Jack, and Crow showed up in the usual, tuxes. Yusei's and Crow's were black and Jack's was white.

Akiza wore a light orange strapless dress and Carly wore a light blue strapped dress.

**A/N: I'm not good at giving people clothes.**

They had a giant buffet table, with many different foods from different countries, a dance floor, and many tables to sit and talk at. Akiza and Carly were sitting at one of the tables.

"So, when do you think you'll surprise Yusei," Carly wondered.

"I don't know. it's too crowded to do it in front of everyone. I got to find a spot for us to be alone."

Crow and Yusei stood and watched people dance.

"Doesn't Akiza look great tonight," Crow asked.

"Crow, you do realize that she's my girlfriend."

"I know. I'm just trying to get you excited a little. Did you bring the crème? You did gift wrap it, because it'd look really classless if you didn't."

"Don't worry Crow; I had Luna wrap it for me."

Crow and Yusei looked around.

"Go ask her to dance Yusei," Crow said

"I'm not a good dancer," Yusei said, blushing.

"C'mon Yusei, do you want me to force you over there?"

"No, no that's fine, I'll go."

As he walks over Carly says, "I'll leave you two alone," and walks away.

"Yusei," Akiza blushed, "You look very handsome."

"Do you want to dance," Yusei asked.

"Oh, sure, but I'm not the best dancer in the world."

"Hey neither am I."

They go out on the floor. Yusei hold Akiza's left hand and puts his other hand on her hip. They sway to the music and Akiza puts her head on Yusei's chest.

"I can feel his heartbeat. It's so soothing," Akiza thought.

Yusei was getting nervous; it was the closest they had ever been to each other.

Akiza brings her head up and asks, "Yusei are you nervous? Your heart's starting to race."

"Well, I uh, uh, well; this is the closest we've ever been to each other before." He spins her in a circle.

"You don't have to be nervous," Akiza said calmly. She noticed that there were two big windows, with a beautiful starry night in the distance.

"Here, why don't we go over here?"

She leads him over to the window and Yusei starts to calm down.

"Okay Yusei, be tough. Be strong and confident. You can do this!"

As Yusei tried to pull out his gift, Akiza quickly brings out hers.

"Here you go Yusei. Sorry that it's a little late. Open it up."

She gives him a medium sized box. It was much bigger than his.

He opens it to find a card, the cologne, some deodorant, and some body wash.

"Oh Akiza, this is more than I expected. All I could get you was this."

He gives her the box and watches her open it. She smiles at him and tells him, "You didn't have to get me anything."

"Well, I felt bad that we didn't get to spend time together. Although, I still feel bad that I didn't get you as much as you gave me."

"I had a feeling you'd say that. Here, open the card."

They set their things down on a table and Yusei opens the card. It didn't have anything written in the front, but inside was a short paragraph.

Dear Yusei,

I'm sorry that we didn't get to spend the holidays together. I know that I told you not to get me anything, but I wanted to get you this to show you how much I care. If you still feeling bad about not getting me anything, there's one thing that you could do to make up for it. We've only been dating for a few months, but there's something that we haven't done yet. Something that's very special.

Yusei wraps his arms around Akiza and looks into her beautiful brown eyes.

"What is it that you want?"

"My first kiss" she smiles.

"Well, it'll be my first too."

They lean in close and finally kiss. They soon lean further and Akiza lets Yusei's tongue into her mouth.

Carly, Jack, Crow, and Akiza's parents watched. They all smiled as they fight for dominance, but Akiza decided to finally let him win.

They wanted to do it again, but then Crow let out a whistle. Akiza and Yusei look over to see what happened. Jack gives Crow a shove and Crow fell down.

"How long were you guys standing there," Yusei asked.

"Only, long enough to watch you win Yusei," Crow smiled as he tried to get up. Jack kicked him in the foot and he fell down again. Jack then told him, "Stay down and be quiet," he pulled Carly over, "Besides, Carly and I have kissed a lot longer and better than that. So, get over yourself. You've never kissed a girl."

Jack and Carly leave and Crow runs after them.

"You look so cute together," Akiza mom said.

"You really seem to be a good couple," her father said.

"Thanks," they replied. Akiza's parents walked away together.

"Do you think we're a good couple," Akiza asked.

Yusei nodded and said, "We're better than good, we're perfect!"

Akiza and Yusei hugged.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's Chapter 7!**

**Note: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts you guys! It really great to know that you're enjoying my work! **

It was close to Valentines Day and Akiza was having trouble thinking of a gift for Yusei.

"It's so much easier to buy a gift for a woman than a guy," she thought as she walked around a store.

She walks around, when she suddenly sees Jack, in the women's clothing department, muttering to himself. She approaches him and asks, "Jack is something wrong?"

"Of course something's wrong," he said, "I'm stuck in the women's department. I look stupid."

"What was that," Carly asked as she approached the two of them. She had two t-shirts in her hand.

"Now, which do you think would look better on me Jack?" She holds up two different shirts.

"The right one," he said grumpily, "Now can we go?"

"Oh, hey Akiza," she steps in front of Jack, "It's been a long time since we saw each other. What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for a Valentines present for Yusei. I was wondering if you guys have any ideas."

"Oh yeah, we'll help you look for something. Won't we Jack?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Jack said. "This is going to be a long day," he thought.

They looked around at different clothes, deodorants, candy, and other thing, but they couldn't decide on what Yusei might like. Finally, Jack had enough.

"Just get him some new tools," Jack shouted.

The two girls looked at him.

"Tools," Akiza said.

"Yeah," Jack scowled, "He's needed new tools for a long time, longer than a year."

"So why hasn't he bought new ones," Carly asked.

"Because, you know Yusei, he'll use something until he can't use it anymore."

"Okay then, lets go to the tools."

They find a shiny red toolbox and buy it.

As they walk out, Akiza asked Jack, "Why didn't you tell us before that Yusei needed tools."

"I'm not the shopping type, unlike Carly. I thought she might have some bright ideas."

"Oh Jack, our so sweet," she hugs Jack's arm, "Bye Akiza."

Akiza waves and watches Carly hang on Jack's arm, almost like a crutch.

A few days later, Jack watches Yusei struggle with his tools. He asks him, "So Yusei, what are you getting Akiza for Valentine's Day?"

"I don't know, maybe a card and some flowers. I'll pick them up on the day, so it'll be good and fresh."

"Are you nuts Yusei? Who cares about freshness! The flowers are really expensive last minute anyways. Besides, I already know what she's getting you."

"Really," Yusei's face lights up, "What is it?"

"I'm not saying, but you're coming with me," he pulls Yusei's arm and they get into Jack's used car.

"There's no way your giving her the basic Valentine's gifts. Hat's for when you've run out of idea of what to give each other. We're giving her a lot more."

Jack pulls out from the driveway and they head out.

Valentines night, Yusei's getting prepared and Jack's and Martha are there.

"So let me get this straight," Yusei said, "I'm giving her mascara, perfume, a card, candy, flowers, and paying for the date?"

"I'm giving you the money for the date," Martha said, "I can't wait to see you two together. It'll be just adorable."

"Well, I got to go," Jack said, "Carly and I have a date too."

Yusei and Martha tell him goodbye and he leaves. Martha continues to try and make sure that suit that Yusei's wearing is perfect. She also keeps combing his hair.

A few minutes later, Akiza arrives and waves goodbye to her parents as they drive away. She approaches the door and Yusei greets her.

"You ready to go," she asks him.

"Alright," Yusei said.

Before they can leave though, Martha takes a picture of the two of them.

"You two are the best looking couple tonight," she says proudly.

Akiza and Yusei smile at each other.

They get into Yusei's car and head to the restaurant. Yusei had already made a reservation. He tells them and they are brought to their table. Once they finished ordering, Yusei and Akiza talk.

"I'm really glad you reserved," Akiza said, "Do you want to do something after?"

"Uh, sure, I have some things to give you," Yusei said, "We could head back to Martha's afterward."

"Okay, I have something special I wanted to give you too."

They smile.

"So, how's school been for you," Yusei asked.

"Well, it's been going great, but I still wish that some more people would talk to me."

"I though Carly talked to you everyday."

"No, she's got her own "group" to hang out with."

"So, you spend most of your time by yourself," Yusei said.

"Well, I'm used to it," Akiza said. She looked down and fumbled with her light red dress.

Yusei frowns. He grabs Akiza's hand. Akiza looks at him surprised.

"If you ever need someone to talk to, just come to me. You're the most wonderful person I've ever met. You kind, caring, and," he blushes, "beautiful."

Akiza blushes as well.

"So, if you ever want to talk about something, I'll be there for you and I will listen to you. I care about you and," he pauses, "I love you."

"I love you two Yusei."

They smile at each other.

The waitress brings their food and they eat happily. Yusei paid for the bill, as promised, but keeps the receipt to have Martha re-pay him.

Yusei drives them home and they sit on the couch. Martha was "busy" in the kitchen.

Yusei goes to his room and brings out all the gifts he bought.

"Oh Yusei, you didn't have to get me all of this."

"Well, I wanted you to get enough, to make up for what you got me."

"What I got you? Do you what the gift is?"

"No, but Jack helped me get the gifts."

"Jack shopping? That doesn't sound like him," Akiza said.

They both laughed.

"Can you excuse me Yusei? I have to go to the bathroom."

"Okay, I'll wait here."

Akiza walks toward the bathroom and Yusei sits on the couch with a relieved smile on his face. Akiza sneaks into the garage and puts the gift on his Duel Runner. She comes back to him.

"Okay Yusei, I have a surprise for you."

"Okay, where is it?"

"It's in the garage. Why don't you go look?"

"Oh boy, I wonder what it is," Yusei thought.

When they get to the garage, Yusei sees the present on his Runner. He unwrapped the gift. When he sees the shiny new toolbox, he smiles happily.

"Oh Akiza, it's perfect."

He wraps his arms around Akiza. As they lean in for a kiss, something flashy catches their eyes.

Suddenly, they see a camera.

"Don't mind me, just keep going," a voice says.

"Martha, is that you," Yusei asks.

Martha comes from the doorway.

"Oh Yusei, I just wanted a perfect picture of you two kissing."

"Well, it kind of got me out of the mood," Akiza said.

"Oh well, I'll just be heading out then."

Yusei tries to lean in to Akiza to give her a kiss. He leans in, but sees Martha turn around and he quickly goes back to standing still.

"Almost got us," Yusei said.

They laugh.

Once they were sure Martha was gone, Yusei locked the door.

They, at last, got to kiss passionately, to reward themselves for each others gifts.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's Chapter 8!**

**A/N: It's part one of a two partier. The duel is courtesy of stardustwarrior. They said to listen to "Remember the Name" by Four Minor during it.**

It was becoming prom time and many people were asking their boyfriends and girlfriends to come. The air was starting to warm up and it was only a couple weeks away. Crow and Yusei were kicking back, at Martha's house, on Friday night.

"So, Yusei, have you asked Akiza to the prom yet," Crow wondered.

"No, I actually haven't. I'll ask her at school on Monday."

"Hey, what if I asked her out. After all, it might get you two a little gossip at school. Plus, many people are doing it. Did you hear..."

"Come on Crow, Akiza's my girlfriend. Besides, I'm not really into that whole "switching dates" and "getting people to talk about us" thing."

"What if I duel you for it," Crow suggested.

"What? Duel for it? What's the gain in that?"

"Simple. If I win, I get to ask Akiza out, you find another date, and you pay for our tickets."

"Fine, but if I win, you have to not ask Akiza out, pay for our Prom tickets, and pay for the gas to get us there."

"All right, sounds fair to me."

They get out their duel disks and begin the duel.

**A/N: The entire duel was written by stardustwarrior.**

"I'll start my by summoning one monster facedown and set one card facedown then end my turn" said Yusei starting the fight.

"I summon black wing- kalut the moon shadow and special summon blackwing- bora the spear and black wing- gale the whirlwind, now bora attack his facedown monster" said Crow taking an early lead.

"Reveal facedown, scrap-iron scarecrow" said Yusei.

Bora's spear got stuck in the scarecrow blocking its attack.

"I know you can only use that once per turn so gale attack" said Crow.

"You have to attack three times to destroy shield wing" mocked Yusei.

"Fine I set one facedown and end my turn" said Crow slightly frustrated.

"My turn, I discard one monster to special summon quickdraw synchron and use him with shield wing to synchro summon nitro warrior, LET'S REV IT UP, I play fighting spirit to give my warrior a 300 point boost and because I played a spell card on the same turn he was summoned he gains an extra 1000 attack point rising him to 4100, now attack kalut" said Yusei looking like he can't be stopped.

(Crow 1300)

"I set one card facedown and end my turn" said Yusei,

"Lucky shot, I summon black wing elphin the raven and when his normal summoned I can switch you warrior to defense mode next I reveal delta crow anti reverse with three black wing on my side I can destroy you scarecrow" said Crow.

All three of Crows monsters blasted Yusei's scarecrow. "Next I play mystical space typhoon to destroy your fighting spirit now gale will cut in half nitro's attack and defense so bora can attack him" said Crow.

Bora ran his spear though nitro warrior and destroyed it.

(Yusei 3200)

"Now gale attack him directly" said Crow back in the lead.

(Yusei 1900)

"Now elphin attack Yusei and end this."

"Reveal spirit force I don't take any damage from elphin's attack and I can take a warrior type monster with 1500 or less attack points from my discard to my hand" said Yusei still in tacit.

"My turns done" said Crow with his familiar smile.

"I summon junk synchron and use him to bring back shield wing then synchro summon junk warrior, LET'S REV IT UP ONE MORE TIME, I play rush recklessly to give junk warrior a 700 point boost now attack gale the whirlwind" said Yusei closing the duel.

(Crow 0)

That's the game. I made the duel but the trash talk is all your.

"Okay Crow, remember our deal. You have to pay us for the tickets, gas, and you can't ask Akiza out."

"Yeah, yeah," Crow said grumpily.

The next Monday, before school, Crow spotted Akiza trying to clean her locker.

"You know, maybe I should ask her before Yusei does. Beside, how will he know?"

He approaches her and she gives him a smile.

"Hey carrot sticks, long time no see."

Crow groans, "For the last time, my name's Crow not carrot sticks!"

Akiza laughs at him.

Crow just shuffled his feet. "So, you cleaning out your locker," he asked.

"Yeah, there's some old wrappers and lose paper I needed to get rid of. There's also a plastic bag that I needed to bring back home. It actually wasn't much work."

Crow just shuffles his feet some more.

"So, has anyone asked you to the Prom yet?"

"No, why," she asked.

"Well, if no ones asked, I'll take you."

Akiza just stares at him.

Crow looks down on the ground embarrassed.

"I'm sorry if I said something wrong," Crow started.

"No, that's okay Crow, I'm not going."

Now, Crow was the one staring at Akiza.

**End of Part One and again, stardustwarrior was the one who wrote the duel. Thanks stardustwarrior, it was a big help and a change of pace for my story!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's Chapter 9!**

**A/N: It's part two of a two partier. **

"Not going, why," Crow asked.

"I just don't think it's that big of a deal."

"Not a big deal, it's what every high school kid thinks about."

"Crow, it's only one night, let alone only a few hours. The tickets are $75 dollars for a couple. We could go get a nice dinner for that price."

"Yeah, but what about getting a nice dress and stuff," he said.

"A dress I'll wear once? No thanks," she firmly stated.

"What about you and Yusei?"

"We'll go on a date that night. Yusei's a very logical person and will understand."

"I don't know," Crow thought, "Either way, I don't have to pay for the bet we made."

He started to laugh.

"Is something funny," Akiza asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

At the end of the school day, Yusei approached Akiza as she walked out of the school.

"So, Akiza, how was your day?"

"Alright I guess."

They continue to walk and then Yusei stops walking. Akiza stops too and turns to him.

"Yusei, is something wrong?"

"Well would you like to go to Prom with me."

She tries to give him a sly smile.

"Well, I was actually hoping that night that we would go out on a date together."

"A date? What's the difference?"

"Well, it'd be cheaper and it could be just the two of us. We wouldn't have to worry about other people making fun of us. We could just be together."

"Well, we wouldn't have to pay for the tickets," Yusei commented.

Just as they were about to depart, Akiza had something to ask him.

"By the way, did Crow tell you he was going to ask me to Prom?"

"What? He asked you," Yusei asked surprised.

"Yeah. So what?"

Yusei starts to pull his hair.

"Listen, I have to go, but to make it quick. Crow and I dueled. The winner got to ask you to Prom. I won and he broke the deal. I got to go."

He kissed her on forehead.

"We'll talk later," he shouted to her.

When Yusei got home, he wasn't happy.

"Where's Crow," he shouted.

Crow came from the dining room. "Yeah Yusei, what's up?"

He grabs his shirt.

"Crow, you broke our deal! You weren't supposed to ask her."

"What's the big deal? She basically said "no" and said she wasn't going."

"So what? You still owe me something. I won the duel!"

"Fine, fine what do you want?"

"You'll pay for our date and the gas. No question asked!"

"All right, no questions asked. I'll pay you back, just show me the receipts."

That night, Akiza calls Yusei.

"Yusei, are you all right? You seemed really upset when you left."

"Don't worry Akiza, I got things straightened out."

"Well, what happened?"

"Crow asked me on Friday if I had asked you to the Prom. When I said "no" he thought that we should duel to see who gets to ask you. If he won, I'd pay for the tickets, have to find someone else, and he'd ask you out. If I won, he'd pay for the tickets, find someone else, and pay for the gas."

"Well, who won? He asked me first."

"No, I won, but he broke the deal."

"So what did you do," Akiza asked nervously.

"I told him I found out and that he'll pay for our date that night. No questions asked."

"Are you still upset that were not going to Prom?"

"Not at all, because some older friends didn't think it was so great. Plus, I don't like other people talking about us behind our back. I don't exactly have the nicest suit in the world."

"Well, I enjoy it. See you later Yusei."

They hung up their phones.

The two weeks flew by and they finally got to date. Yusei took the usual black suit and Akiza took a dark red dress.

When Yusei came to the door, Akiza was waiting with her parents. Yusei had already reserved at the nicest steakhouse he could find.

"Well, if not going to Prom makes you happy Akiza, I'm all for it," her father said.

"Besides, this date's a little more "personal," he mom noted.

"Thanks you guys. We'll be back by 10," Yusei informed them.

They got in the car and Yusei stopped at a gas station.

"Okay, Crow's owing me $30," Yusei said.

They arrive at the restaurant and take their seats, they look at the menu.

"I don't know what to order Yusei. Is it all right that we're taking advantage of spending money on a big meal?"

"It's okay Akiza," Yusei grabs her hand, "Crow and I had a deal. Besides, if we would've gone to Prom, it would've cost a lot more than this. Besides, I would've had to pay for this if I lost."

They ordered their food and drink and then got to talk a little bit.

"So, Akiza, are you looking forward to graduation and college?"

"Oh, yes! I'll be going to New Domino Community College this fall. I'm nervous on the thought of being in college."

"Well, I was thinking about going there as well."

They laugh.

"Hey, what if you and I go there together. We could take the same classes and it'd be fun," Yusei suggested.

"Oh Yusei, you don't have to follow what I do."

He grabs here hand again.

"Don't worry. I think it would be best to go to community college to save money and hopefully I'll transfer to a regular, 4-year college."

Akiza smiles at him.

Their salads and bread come. By the time they finish that, their entrees come. When they finish, Akiza asks Yusei, "Do you think you'll ask for desert?"

"Well, I'm full, but it is our special night out."

He winks at her.

The waiter brings out the desert tray and they both have them to-go.

As they walk to the car, they look up at the moon.

"Yusei, it's so pretty," Akiza said.

They put the deserts on top of the car and kiss passionately in the bright light of the moon.

Once they were done kissing, Yusei returns Akiza on time and heads for home.

The next morning, as Crow wakes up, he notices two white slips on his bedside.

He looks at them and screams, "Yusei!"

Yusei eats his oatmeal as Crow runs up to him.

"What is this Yusei, some kind of trick?"

"What are you talking about," Yusei asks.

"I understand $30 for gas, but $90 for dinner? It says: $6 for drinks, $60 for entrees, $10 for desert, and $14 tip? Wasn't this suppose to be "cheaper?"

"I thought it was no questions asked," Yusei reminds him.

"Arrgh," Crow screams.

Yusei just smiles.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's Chapter 10!**

**A/N: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

It was finally time for graduation. Akiza and Yusei were so excited. It meant the path to a new life, but with more responsibilities. College awaited both of them. They got in their cap and gowns. Akiza's parents took pictures of her and Martha took pictures of Yusei.

They got in line, by homeroom, for the graduation ceremony and walked in. Yusei and Akiza had never seen so many people before. Three graduates read their stories and tributes to the high school. Akiza had tried to be one of them, but she didn't make it. She remembers the day she tried out.

_Flashback_

Akiza was ready and her speech had it all: a tribute to veterans, the school, staff, parents, and students. She thought this would be it. The one moment the entire school would look up at her and notice her. She wouldn't be just another face that only a few people would notice; she would be the face they would all see. They would see her face when they watched the graduation tape. It could be the speech that they remembered, for a long, long, time.

Yusei met her that morning. She would give a pitch to some of the staff members, that afternoon.

"Well, I hope that I'll get picked. They'll be 6 other people wanting a spot."

"Which means you have a 50/50 chance of making it," Yusei told her.

"Well, I'll do my best. This is nerve wracking, because I'm friends with some of the staff that will be looking at my speech."

"Don't worry," he kisses her forehead, "It's more in your favor. Good luck."

Yusei's words didn't help. The day after, a staff member called her in.

_Flashback Ends_

"Then, they tried to give me the whole "well, it was very good" speech. If it was so great, why wasn't it picked," she thought.

They listened to the speeches and got the diplomas. They got to throw their hats up in the air. Once the ceremony was over, Akiza said hello to a few more teachers and got to see her mother and father. Akiza could see her mother had tears in her eyes.

"Don't look so sad mom," Akiza said.

"I know, it's just so hard to see my baby girl graduating," he mother said as Akiza gave her a hug.

"We will drive you over to the all-night party," her father told her.

They headed over and once Akiza said goodbye to her parents, she went inside.

Akiza was one of the first kids to arrive. She looked around. The all-night party was at their old junior high school. Akiza remembered the days when she was picked on, bullied, and called a "witch" at the school. Now, it didn't matter anymore.

Once more kids arrived, they opened up the events. They had food, music, a fake casino, inflatable games, bingo, and more. At first, Akiza ate and found Yusei.

"Hey Yusei, so you came too?"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss this for the world."

"What do you think you'll do tonight," asked Akiza.

"I don't know, I might try the inflatable games."

Crow and Jack came over and Yusei started talking to them. Akiza got up and left, without anyone noticing.

She first tried the casino. She got some fake poker chips and tried a three-games-in-one. She lost twice and left. She went and tried bingo for an hour and didn't win anything. She looked at the "big drawing" winners and didn't win any prizes. She finally went back to the casino game she tried before.

"Hey Carly," she said.

"Hey Akiza, want to play with me?"

Akiza approaches the table. Soon every playing area was filled. They played for a long time and every once in a while, a player would leave to eat and another person would take their place.

"I wonder where Yusei went," Akiza wondered.

By 2:30 AM, the casino closed. Yusei noticed her and popped a few more chips in the cup that Akiza was holding. It was nearly filled and Akiza gave him a nudge in the shoulder. The chips gave you tickets to win prizes.

By 3:00, the kids met in the gymnasium and they did the drawing. Again, Akiza didn't win. They were then going to have a hypnotist, but Akiza was afraid of them. They reminded her of herself. The power of controlling objects was her little secret. She couldn't stand to watch someone control a human. Although she couldn't control a human, the thought scared her. She leaves the gym through a side door. Unknown to her, Yusei watches and quietly follows.

She finds a chair to sit on. It was next to a door, where volunteers are putting away some of the games and props. She falls asleep and Yusei watches at a distance.

After 20 minutes or so, a worker sees her sleeping and shakes her shoulder. Yusei was listening and heard every word they said.

"Hey kid, do you want to see the hypnotist," he asked.

"No, I had a bad experience when I was a kid," she lied.

"Okay, well, let's find you a room to sleep in. That way, you won't be in the way."

They walk down a hallway and go into the band room. It was originally a place for movies that night.

Yusei had trailed behind and ducked into a nearby hallway.

"You can sleep here," the gentleman said.

"Thanks," Akiza replied.

"I'll come and tell you when it's over."

Yusei waits until the man passed by and sneaks up to the band room. He can hear noises inside and sneaks into a unlighted area. His eyes adjust and can see Akiza on the other side of the room.

Akiza was laying there and her eyes started to tear up. She finally starting crying and talked quietly to herself. Unknown to her, Yusei was listening.

"I'm so afraid. This is it. Graduation's over. When I look back, I didn't have many friends growing up. I had this psychic ability that I've had to hide from everyone. I can't imagine that hypnotist controlling people's mind. Just controlling objects scares me. I never want to hurt people with my abilities and I can't ever show anyone."

"What does my future hold? If my future's the same, I'll be all alone. Sure, Yusei's there, but he'll probably find some other girl. She'll be more attractive and have more money. Let's face it. My life's going to be lonely and I'll be crying myself to sleep every night."

She starts to cry.

Yusei comes over and kneels in front of her.

"Not if I can help it," Yusei whispers.

"Who's there," Akiza pops up.

"Don't worry Akiza. It's me, Yusei."

"Yusei," she can just see his face, "How long have you been here?"

"Long enough to know you have psychic powers."

Akiza gasped. She never told anyone of her abilities.

"Can you show me what you can do," he asked.

She focuses on a band chair and brings it from the other side of the room over to them. Yusei sits down in it.

"Amazing! You can do this? Why don't you tell anyone?"

"I don't want to hurt anyone Yusei. I don't want to control people's minds like that hypnotist. It scares me. My future scares me. What do I have to look forward to? Absolutely nothing. There are just too many problems in the world to solve. Face it Yusei, I'll just end up a sad old woman, living alone."

"No, because I'll always be there for you, no matter what."

"Yusei, we're just out of high school. Are you sure you want to spend your time with someone like me? What do I have to offer you?"

"Your smart, talented with your abilities, caring, loving, and," he blushed, "the most beautiful girl I've ever met."

Akiza leaned in, to find his face. They bump noses and correct themselves. They share a warm, loving kiss.

"Don't worry Akiza. Whatever problems, you face; many people are age with have to face too."

"Yusei, your, such a sweet and loving guy. You always know just what to say."

They hug.

"I'm tired Yusei."

"I am too. Tell you what, you can sleep here."

"Where will you sleep?"

"I'll sleep on the other side of the room, so no one gets any "funny ideas."

"You got it Yusei."

As they both lay down on the floor, they realize that it wasn't very comfortable. As they try to adjust, Akiza calls out to him.

"Hey Yusei?"

"Yeah," he replies.

"Thanks."

They both lie back down and get some much needed sleep.

**A/N: I know this chapter was a little boring or weird, but graduation's a big deal, for a senior in high school, so I knew I had to make one. Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 is up!**

**A/N: I don't own anything Yu-Gi-Oh! related.**

Now that graduation was over, it was time for the graduation party. Yusei, Jack, Kalin, and Crow had their party a week before Akiza's. Martha planned to have tacos as the main meal. All of their friends were going to be there: Leo, Luna, Akiza, Carly, and more. We pick it up in the middle of the party.

"Are you sure it wasn't too much, Officer Trudge, to take off work for this," Martha asked.

"Not at all," Trudge lied.

"I can't believe what I had to go through to take off. Now, I owe three guys, on the force, a week's worth of doughnuts," he thought.

He eyes Mina.

"As long as I get to be with her, it's all right. She sure is cute," he thought.

Mina notices his gaze and walks over.

"Officer Trudge, it's so nice to see you again."

"Oh, uh, well, it's nice to see you too Mina. So, what have you been up to lately?"

They continue talking as Jack stands next to Yusei a good distance away.

"I can't believe Martha had to put up all those pictures of us growing up," Jack complained.

"Why, you upset that people have to see "The Great Jack Atlas" as a baby in diapers," Yusei joked.

"Oh, come on, like you want people to see pictures of you in diapers," Jack asked.

Carly comes over and squeezes Jack's arm.

"Oh, but you look so cute in diapers," she says.

"Besides Martha, she's probably the only one I can tolerate hearing that from," Jack thought.

Crow overheard them and walked over.

"Jack in diapers, Jack in diapers," he yelled.

"You take that back Crow," Jack screamed as let go of Carly's grip.

He then chased after him.

Akiza had just come and put her arm around Yusei.

"Wha, oh, hey Akiza, how's your summer been going?"

"Great Yusei, here's your card." She hands him it.

"Oh, thanks," he said.

"Mr. Fudo," Akiza's parents approach him, "It's so nice to see you again."

"Thanks, Mr. Izinski."

"Akiza and you make such a darling couple," her mother notes.

Yusei blushes and Martha comes over.

"Well, I'm just happy that my Yusei finally gets to date her. I agree that they're a darling couple. He couldn't stop talking about how cute she is," Martha commented.

"Martha," Yusei whispered.

As they laugh Yusei walks away embarrassed.

Akiza looks at the photos that Martha put up. Crow comes up to her.

"Hey Akiza, want to see Jack in a diaper?"

He points to the picture.

"Awe, how cute," she says.

"Crow! How many times have I told you? Stop telling everyone about that picture!"

He continues to chase after him.

Yusei walks over and his face starts to get red.

"Yusei, you're so cute in these photos. Why didn't you ever show them to me?"

"Well, I'm a little embarrassed," he said.

"You shouldn't be."

She gives him a peck on the cheek.

"You're as cute then as you are now."

**A/N: I know I didn't have a Chapter where the twins met everyone else, but it's a little too late for it. My apologies and I hope everyone can just live with the fact that they met them outside of the Chapters.**

Leo and Luna came running over.

"Here's you card," Luna says as she give Yusei his,.

"Congratulations Yusei," the twins tell him.

"Now, where's Jack, Kalin and Crow," Leo asked.

"Thank you," Kalin says as he walks by and takes the card.

"That guy always creeps me out," Leo and Luna whisper.

"He is a "mysterious" person," Yusei added.

"Hey twins," Crow says, "You want to see mmph?"

Jack covers his mouth.

"How many times have I told you Crow? Knock it off!"

Crow laughs through Jack's grip and manages to point at the picture.

"Aww, what a cute baby," Luna says.

"Who knew the "King Jack Atlas" was also "King of Diapers" too," Leo said.

"Crow I'm going to," Jack screams, but Luna interrupts him.

"Here are your cards," Luna quickly hands to them.

"All right," Crow yells, "Give me! Money, money, money!"

"I know I'll be on top when it comes out to who got the most money," Jack said.

"Nah, people like me more," Crow counters.

Akiza, Leo, Luna, and Yusei all laugh as they bicker.

"Where's the food? I'm starving," Leo asks.

"It's right over there Leo," Luna points.

"You're always hungry Leo," Yusei said.

They laugh.

Later on, everyone's sitting at the tables and talking to each other. Well, almost everyone.

"Leo you want some cake," Luna asks.

"No! No more tacos," Leo screamed.

"Leo, I said cake, not tacos."

"Well, maybe just a little piece," Leo moaned.

She put the plate besides him, but knew it wouldn't be long until it was gone.

"That's what you get for having _four tacos_," she scolded him.

Trudge and Mina were sitting at another table.

"Well, you want to go out some time," Trudge finally asks.

Mina grabs his hand.

"Oh, Trudge, that would be wonderful!"

They both turn red and smile at one another.

"Okay, Crow, you've had your fun. Now, it's time to see who go more money," Jack says.

"You're on," Crow replies.

They start ripping open cards like wild animals and try to see who comes out on top.

"Well, next week, it's your party Akiza. What will you have," Yusei asked.

"Just sloppy Joes. It's quick, cheap, and easy."

"Sloppy Joes? Oh, boy," Leo yells from a few tables back.

"Just don't eat too many like tonight," Luna reminds him.

"Hey, I finished that cake," he replied.

"You didn't look too well eating it," she reminded him.

Akiza and Yusei laugh.

"So, what time do you want me over on Friday to help set up?"

"You'd do that," Akiza gives him a hug, "You're so sweet."

She gives him a quick kiss on the lips.

Yusei blushes.

"Okay Crow, I got $1,000," Jack says proudly.

"Wait, what? I got $1,000 too," Crow says stunned.

They both see a $1 bill on the ground.

They instantly dive for it and fight for it.

Akiza, Leo, Luna, and Yusei come over and laugh at them.

"Got it," they both scream as they reach out for it.

They both grab it and the dollar bill splits into two exact pieces.

They all gasp.

"Okay, my side's bigger," Crow shouts.

"No, it's mine," Jack yells.

Everyone else laughs.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 is up!**

**A/N: I don't own anything Yu-Gi-Oh! Related.**

Now that Yusei, Jack, Crow, and Kalin's party was over, it was time for Akiza's. Jack and Crow had gotten out the ruler, to decide who had more money, and it was declared a tie. Although, both of them disagree.

Friday, Yusei came over to help set up. The story picks up in the middle of setting up.

"Where should this chair go," Akiza asked.

"Over there," her mother pointed.

There were still two boxes left to build tables from. Once Akiza had moved the table, she tried to lift a box up. It was too heavy. Yusei walked over and, just barely, could pick it up.

"Yusei, you're so strong," Akiza said as she followed Yusei over to a corner of the room.

"I can barely pick this up," Yusei noted, "How is that being strong?"

"Well, you're stronger than me," she replies. Yusei sets the box down.

"It's because of these big strong muscles, of yours."

Yusei blushed.

Akiza parents laugh as they listen from a distance.

"Remember when we were that young," Akiza's mother asks.

"Well, we were a little older when we first met. However, Akiza definitely shows the same affection to Yusei as you did to me."

Her mother hugged him.

Later that day.

"Yusei, why is Akiza so affectionate with you," Jack asks.

"What do you mean," Yusei asks as he works on his duel runner.

"You're always telling us on how she complements you on your hair, eyes, and strength."

"Well, that's just part of who she is."

"Yeah, but have you ever done that to her," Jack asks.

"Well, I tell her she's beautiful. That counts."

"Sure it counts, but have you complimented her on anything _specifically_?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like complimenting her on her eyes, hair, and, um, lady parts."

"Lady parts," Crow giggled.

"I'm not complimenting her on _that_," Yusei said firmly, "Besides, that makes me sound perverted."

"Well, when you see her tomorrow, give her some compliments," Jack said, "Specific compliments."

Yusei nodded in agreement. Although, he was a little annoyed about Jack giving him dating advice.

The next day, Akiza had her grad party. There were streamers, balloons, a big cake, sloppy joe's, and tables.

"Thanks Mom and Dad! It looks great," Akiza said as she hugged them.

Many of the people that came to last week's party came to Akiza's as well. We jump ahead to the middle of the party.

"Leo, for the last time, stop eating when you get full," Luna scolded him as he went to get more food.

"Relax, Luna. I'm not full and they have really small buns. Look." He points to one on a gentleman's plate. "My fist's bigger than that," he said and grabs another bun.

Jack stood with Carly. Carly kept talking to other people, but Jack just looks ahead.

Akiza kept greeting people as well, but kept wondering where Yusei was.

He finally appeared and had brought with him a card and flowers.

"Oh, Yusei, this is more than I expected. You didn't have to get me flowers."

"Well, I thought they matched the color of your hair," he said.

"Oh, Yusei, you're so wonderful." She gives him a hug.

"Well, it sounds like Yusei took my advice," Jack thought.

"Okay, Carly, let's go," he said.

They leave as many people come over to Akiza and Yusei.

"Here mom, can you take this," Akiza asked.

"Sure Akiza. Get ready for the mob," she said.

"So, this is the Yusei guy you spoke about," her aunt asked.

"He sure is tall," on cousin noted.

"Look at his blue eyes," another one said.

"Well, I," Yusei stumbled.

Leo and Luna looked on from their table.

"Wow, Akiza's family sure is fond of Yusei," she told Leo. Leo was still stuffing his face.

"Hey, what's not to like," Leo said, "He's a kind, caring person."

"And a good friend," Luna added.

Once Akiza's family stopped asking Yusei questions, they got to sit down. Yusei eats as they talk.

"So, did you make this," he asks as he points to his sandwich.

"Well, I did help," Akiza noted.

"Well, you did a fantastic job," Yusei said as he swung his arm around her, "You're a great cook."

"Yusei, what's with all the compliments? You've never given me all of these before."

"Well, I tell you once the party's over," Yusei said.

"Um okay." Akiza was suspicious. "I wonder why he keeps complimenting me? Is he looking for a reward?"

"This buys me some time. Maybe I can figure out a good way to tell Akiza," Yusei thought.

As Akiza said goodbye to the party guests as they left, Leo and Luna walked up.

"Akiza, we're going home. _Somebody _ate too much again."

"What, those sloppy joe's were awesome," Leo shouted, "Ugh! Unfortunately, they were a little _too _awesome."

They walk away, with Leo holding his stomach. Akiza laughs.

When the party was over, Yusei and Akiza sat at an empty table.

"So, Yusei, what's the deal with all these compliment? You never have done this before."

"Well, isn't change a sometimes good thing," he asked.

"Yusei, I love that you giving compliments to me about my hair and stuff, but why? I never said that you haven't been complimenting me enough."

"Well, some people thought I haven't been doing it enough."

"That's not true. Who was it?"

"Well, Jack did."

"What does that guy know about giving compliments? Carly always tells me that he never compliments her. He's so full of himself!"

Akiza was upset.

Yusei puts his finger on her lips.

"Well, Jack thought that you always tell me about my eyes, hair, and other stuff. I never compliment you like that."

Yusei looks down.

"Yusei, you don't have to tell me that my hair's nice or my eyes are cute. Just say I'm beautiful enough. Besides, I never thought someone as handsome as you would be telling me I was beautiful. I thought my family would be the only ones. Hearing someone like you say that, makes me feel so warm and comfortable. It makes me want to spend time with you."

The wrapped their arms around each other.

"Well, here's the last one for you," Yusei said.

"What's that?"

"Your a great kisser."

They lean in and kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's Chapter 13!**

**Note: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! **

**A/N: I'm sorry that this is the last chapter for _this story. _I might make a new story sometime soon, but I'm not sure when. I don't know what it will be called, but I hope to keep writing! It'll probably be another YuseiXAkiza or it might be a different couple, I'm not positive. Thanks for all your support! Please review!  
**

The summer had quickly faded fast and August was soon upon Akiza and Yusei. Akiza lies on her bed, the night before community college starts.

"I've had such a wonderful Summer with Yusei. We played volleyball, went to the beach, and got our college books together."

She turns over and stares at the clock.

"I'm nervous though. I'm worried that something bad's going to happen. I got my first job and the money will definitely help when I have to transfer to a 4-year college. I'm just worried about all the time that I might not have. Between studies and school, how will I still be able to have fun with Yusei? We haven't even known each other for a year, but I feel like I've known him for a hundred years. What if our relationship has to... break up?"

Yusei lies in his bed, thinking to himself.

"I know Akiza's worried about tomorrow. School and a new job is going to make her stressed out. I need some way to show her my feelings, without hurting her time or wallet. I need some way to help show her that it's all right and everything will turn out okay."

He sighs.

"There's got to be a way to make her not always see the bad things and look towards the good things. She's worried so often, about so many things. Hopefully, taking almost every class together will help."

Yusei rolls over and tries to get some sleep.

Akiza gets up around 7 o'clock. She's not sure how long it might be to get to school. She had told Yusei to come a little after 8. Their first class starts at 9. As she gets dressed, she couldn't stop thinking about the changes she's going to have.

"It's so weird, isn't it? I mean, I never have started school in August. I have to start thinking and acting like a adult. I'm not a kid or teenager anymore. I have to start to become my own person. Yusei will be there with me, but I have to start showing him that I can be strong. If I don't show that I can find strength, when the going gets tough, he might not want to be with me anymore."

She gets dressed and heads to kitchen for breakfast.

Yusei listened to the radio as he pulled up. Akiza was waiting with her backpack around her shoulders. She gets in.

"Got the books," Yusei asked, "Pencils? Erasers? Notebook paper?"

"Yusei," Akiza giggled, "My mom just asked me the same questions. I'm old enough now to remember that stuff."

Yusei smiles as he backs out of the driveway. Akiza's mom wave to Akiza from the window. She has tears in her eyes.

They drive along and Akiza has a sadden look on her face. Yusei notices and keeps looking ahead.

They get to the college at about 8:35. The parking lot's pretty empty. Yusei, quickly, locks the doors. Akiza, doesn't notice just stares ahead.

"Akiza, you look so scared. Can you tell me what's wrong?"

"I'm fine Yusei."

"Look," he wraps his arm around her, "Can you at least talk to me? One word. Anything."

Akiza's eyes water up and the tears start flowing down her face. Yusei leans over the stick-shift. He wraps her in a hug and she wraps her arms around him. Akiza' voice breaks as she talks.

"I'm afraid Yusei. Your..your...your...so calm and cool, but I'm scared inside. A new job, new school, new...everything. It's all so sudden. I don't know if...if... if I can survive. I want to do well in school...and at my job, but I don't know if I can handle it. How...how can I balance those two and still have time for us? I need you Yusei! You...pick me when I'm down and are always willing to help me. Please Yusei! I...I don't know who to turn to. Everyone just tells me that it's going to be all right...and everything will work out. But... but they aren't the ones dealing with the problems. They aren't the ones with all the stress!...It's easy to say that...when you're not dealing with the pressure, but...but when you are, it's terrible."

She leans into his shirt and cries some more. Once the tears stop, Yusei puts his hand on her chin and lifts her up to meet her eyes.

"Look, Akiza, I know what your talking about. On the outside, I do look like I'm the calm confident person that I always am. However, that's not the case. Everyone gets scared sometimes. Even the bravest hero has to be frightened by something. You don't have to worry about me. Whenever you and I can be together, is more than enough for me. We don't have to spend a whole day or night together. Even now. Right now. This time with you is more that I need."

"But Yusei, we've grown so close. I don't want it to be like my family where my father's never around to be with my mother. I don't want to have to put so much time ahead of you. You deserve happiness and if being with you is what can make you happy, then I want to make sure I can spend as much time with you."

Yusei smiles at her.

"You know," he says, "We might not be able to spend _every day_ or even _every week_ with each other."

Akiza nods her head.

"But when we do, lets make a promise that we can make the most of that time. The time that we get to share, hold, and love each other."

Akiza looks down and then back up at him.

"Okay Yusei."

They kiss.

"Well, should we go in," Yusei asked.

Akiza nodded her head.

As they walked up to the school, they both knew that they didn't know what the world ahead was going to be like. They knew there was going to be many problems that they both were going to have to overcome.

However, they knew that they weren't alone.

They could face their problems head-on.

And they could do it together.


End file.
